Diario de una proposición precipitada
by Capde
Summary: Parte de esta historia es real y parte es leyenda, pero esto sí es cierto. Cuando los empleados del ayuntamiento se acercaron al columpio al caer el mes de septiembre encontraron dos cosas: un cuaderno y un anillo de pedida. Lo que leeréis a continuación son extractos de aquel cuaderno escritas del puño y letra de su autor
1. Chapter 1

_Parte de esta historia es real y parte es leyenda, pero esto sí es cierto. Cuando los empleados del ayuntamiento se acercaron al columpio al caer el mes de septiembre encontraron dos cosas: un cuaderno y un anillo de pedida. Lo que leeréis a continuación son extractos de aquel cuaderno escritas del puño y letra de su autor_

* * *

Lunes, 13 de mayo de 2013

Volverá. Sé que volverá. Tiene que volver. No puede haberse ido a Washington y dejarme a mí aquí, ¿verdad? Eso sería cruel por su parte. No… Beckett me quiere, nunca me haría eso. Todavía recuerdo su cara cuando ha visto el anillo, menuda sorpresa se ha llevado. Algunos escépticos sin corazón podrían decir que era pánico, pero yo sé que era sorpresa. Pura y genuina. Volverá.

Las primeras horas después de que se haya ido han sido las peores. La gente se ha parado a mí alrededor, mirándome como si de un animal de feria me tratara. Algunos incluso me han tirado unas monedas y un niño me ha insultado por tener el columpio ocupado. Ha sido bastante humillante, pero Beckett lo vale. Volverá.

Admito que cuando ha oscurecido he estado tentado de levantarme a irme, pero ¿dónde estaría la gracia? Tampoco es como si estuviera perdiendo toda mi dignidad, ¿cierto? Además, el hambre tiene un factor psicológico. Aunque realmente necesito ir al lavabo. Volverá.

Creo que voy a tratar de dormir un poco. No sé hasta qué punto esta posición puede ser recomendable para pasar la noche, pero no quiero moverme. No fuera caso que Kate volviera y no me reconociera. Porque volverá. Además alguien me ha envuelto en una manta. Dios bendiga a la gente de Nueva York. Volverá.

Me despido por hoy. No sé por qué he escrito estas líneas. Supongo que echaba de menos esto de escribir. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Me pregunto por qué dejé de hacerlo. Es como si una fuerza suprema desconocida controlara mis acciones y decidiera como tengo que actuar. No, menuda tontería. Esa teoría es absurda incluso para mí. Beckett VOLVERÁ.


	2. Chapter 2

Martes, 14 de mayo de 2013

Un vagabundo ha tratado de quitarme la manta esta noche. La refriega ha estado bastante igualada ya que él iba borracho, muy borracho – su aliento a vino de cartón barato es lo que me ha alertado mientras se acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda - y yo no puedo moverme. Por suerte, en esta ocasión han sido dos las personas que han acudido en mi ayuda. De nuevo no he podido identificarlas porque iban encapuchadas, pero se han encargado de espantar al ebrio indigente. Creo que los ángeles de la guarda están cayendo a mi alrededor.

Pero ni ellos pueden librarme del dolor. He comprobado en mis propias carnes que el cuerpo humano no está diseñado para pasar soportar el frío que colma las noches de Nueva York. Frío del que no era totalmente consciente hasta esta pasada madrugada. Frío que ha hecho estragos con mis huesos. La rodilla me está matando, no me siento el brazo y – aunque no pueda asegurarlo, porque no soy médico – juraría que tengo gangrena en los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, con los que sujeto el anillo.

Encima me muero de hambre. Menos mal que ya amanece. Seguro que Beckett está al caer. Habrá ido a su apartamento a darse una ducha, para estar fresca en el momento de darme la respuesta.

* * *

Vuelve a oscurecer y Beckett no ha aparecido. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Me gustaría llamarla, pero con las prisas me dejé el móvil en casa. Pero no pasa nada, sé que volverá pronto. Al menos he podido conseguir algo de comida. Un niño ha accedido a compartir su merienda conmigo, y sólo me ha costado 20 dólares y que tuviera que agacharme mientras se balanceaba para evitar que me diera una patada. Nota: el otro columpio estaba libre.

No quiero ni pensar en lo que me espera esta noche.

* * *

Tengo poco tiempo, no quiero que descubran que sigo despierto. Cada vez son más. Están montando un extraño campamento alrededor del columpio. La que parece la líder me ha traído un pijama y un saco de dormir, para pasar la noche. Sí, "la". He podido confirmar que son mujeres. Han encendido una hoguera. Esto es surrealista. ¿Dónde está la policía de Nueva York cuando la necesitas?

No sé quiénes son, o qué quieren de mí, pero esto empieza a darme escalofríos. Ahora, más que nunca, espero que Beckett vuelva pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Domingo, 19 de mayo de 2013

Hubo una vez, durante las vacaciones de verano en mi época del internado, en que unos amigos y yo compramos unos billetes de avión para España y fuimos a ver los famosos San Fermines. En otra ocasión, cuando me pagaron lo recaudado por mi primer bestseller, alquilé un yate con el que llegamos hasta la costa de México, con mucho alcohol y poca comida en la despensa. No hace tanto, una fiesta terminó en el momento en que tomé prestado un caballo de la policía tal y como llegué al mundo.

He hecho muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Tengo innumerables historias inapropiadas para contar. Y aún así, puedo afirmar, sin lugar a dudas, que esta última semana ha sido la más rara de mi vida.

Aquello que empezó como una extraña anécdota en la que una desconocida me tendió una manta para pasar mejor mi primera noche arrodillado en el columpio ha evolucionado. Ha evolucionado hacia algo mucho más grande. Las tiendas de campaña que utilizaron la primera noche que pasaron aquí han desaparecido. Ahora tienen dos bungalovs. No sé de dónde los han sacado. No sé cómo los han traído. No sé cómo puede ser que el ayuntamiento les haya dejado montarlos en medio del parque. Lo único que sé es que están aquí. Y creo que es cuestión de tiempo que construyan otro a mi alrededor.

Pero eso no es todo. Están bien equipadas. Tienen generadores de electricidad, ordenadores, neveras, mesitas de camping plegables, gomas de colores para el pelo y tirachinas para las guardias. Si mañana sucediera, si el apocalipsis zombie tuviera lugar, estas chicas estarían preparadas para afrontarlo.

El jueves fue un día de especial emoción entre las "Columpiers", así se autodenominan por lo que he podido escuchar. Columpiers, tiene gracia. El caso es que el jueves terminaron de construir el altar con el que se habían puesto manos a la obra desde la tarde del martes. Es un trabajo espectacular, auténtico mármol pulido. Reconozco que estaba intrigado. Después de todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí, cualquiera que fuera el dios al que rendían homenaje estas chicas merecía, por lo menos, mi respeto. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando no fue la figura de ningún dios las que pusieron sobre el altar, sino una máquina para hacer expresos, muy similar a la que yo mismo regalé a los chicos de la doce.

También han traído un biombo para que me cambie con la ropa que ellas mismas me traen. Y he de decir que tienen un gusto excelente para la ropa. Aunque creo que el color azul es una especie de tabú. Ni siquiera lo pronuncian.

A todo esto, yo sigo arrodillado, con la firme certeza de que Beckett volverá para aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio. Aunque me temo que voy a tener que comprarle otro anillo de compromiso para la ocasión. Creo que éste está empezando a fusionarse con mi propia piel.


	4. Chapter 4

Miércoles, 22 de mayo de 2013

Esta situación se está volviendo rara por momentos, y ya empieza a bordear lo surrealista. Esta mañana, una chica nueva se ha presentado en el columpio. Por su forma de actuar, ha sido fácil deducir que no forma parte del grupo. Sin embargo, parece conocer sus rutinas de forma bastante aproximada.

A lo largo del día son pocas las Columpiers que se quedan custodiándome a m columpio. Es comprensible, todas tienen cosas que hacer, ya sea por el trabajo o por los estudios. O eso he deducido. El caso es que es durante la noche cuando esta zona del parque está más concurrida por estas extrañas pero eficaces guardianas. Dato que esta nueva chica parecía conocer, ya que ha aprovechado la hora del almuerzo para esquivar a las medidas de seguridad que rodean el columpio – no estoy seguro de cuales son exactamente, pero podría jurar que incluyen algún tipo de mina terrestre anti-persona – y llegar hasta donde estoy yo, todavía arrodillado.

La chica se ha presentado como "una periolistilla recién lisensiada" que está trabajando en un reportaje de investigación para El Tarro de Tierra – publicación que desconozco – sobre las Columpiers. Me ha hecho toda clase de preguntas sobre la identidad de estas chicas. Preguntas que no habría podido responder ni que hubiera querido, ya que no sé nada de ellas. Frustrada, la chica ha soltado un improperio y me ha dado su tarjeta por si más adelante descubro algo que quisiera compartir con ella, para luego desaparecer entre los setos del parque.

* * *

Menudo revuelo se ha montado. Esta noche la actividad alrededor del columpio es más intensa que nunca. Al parecer la intrusión de esta mañana de aquella periolistilla no ha hecho ninguna gracia a los altos cargos de la cadena de mando de las Columpiers. Porque sí, están organizadas. Sí, hay una jerarquía entre ellas. Y sí, tienen una líder. La llaman "La Liderasa". No sé quién es, ni qué aspecto tiene. Lo que sí sé es que no está contenta con las pequeñas reclutas que "con esta actitud" jamás podrán llegar a "la mesa de los mayores".

Pobres. Las pequeñas reclutas ha salido del Bungalov 1 completamente cabizbajas y se han acercado hasta el columpio sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando les he preguntado, me han dicho que les habían mandado allí a "pensar en lo que habían hecho".

* * *

Los ánimos ya están más calmados y creo que han establecido nuevas medidas de seguridad. Algo que implica caramelo líquido y plumas. Una trampa al más puro estilo del viejo oeste. Me gusta. Creo que empiezo a tener material suficiente para escribir un nuevo libro. Tiempo a l tiempo. Mientras tanto, espero que Beckett vuelva pronto, porque no sé si seré capaz de volver a moverme algún día como tenga que pasarme mucho tiempo más en esta posición.


	5. Chapter 5

Sábado, 25 de mayo de 2013

Estos días de estar arrodillado me están dejando mucho tiempo para pensar y las ideas para mi nuevo libro están brotando como setas a la sombra del columpio. He aquí el posible prólogo:

_En 2013, un comando formado por un número indeterminado de mujeres se convirtieron en las guardianas y vigilantes de Jameson Rook y del columpio junto al que estaba arrodillado. Hoy, buscadas todavía por la reportera que trataba de identificarlas para su reportaje, sobreviven como soldados de fortuna. Si algún día se declara de forma precipitada y la mujer a la que quiere lo deja plantado, anillo en mano y de rodillas, en algún sitio público durante semanas, quizás vengan en su ayuda._

_Ellas son… ¡Las Columpiers!_

Nota: este es el primer borrador, nada definitivo. Cualquier similitud con la introducción de una famosa serie de los años 80 es pura coincidencia.

* * *

Creo que estas chicas están desarrollando habilidades de ninja. Esta tarde, una pareja de japoneses se han acercado a la zona cero – columpio y alrededores – cámara en mano. El hombre, vestido con unas bermudas a lo Cocodrilo Dundee, camisa hawaiana y sombrero de pescador, se disponía a sacar unas cuantas fotos a su mujer mientras ésta posaba unos metros por delante de mí.

Entonces, salidas de la nada, han aparecido un par de las Columpiers y, con una destreza y rapidez dignas de los agentes especiales de la CIA, se han apoderado de la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara y han espantado a los turistas. Hecho esto, tal y como habían aparecido, han vuelto a desaparecer. Ha sido genial y horripilante al mismo tiempo. Menos mal que la pobre pareja no ha cruzado la línea de seguridad, a saber que habría sido de ellos entonces.

* * *

No puedo dormir. Es horrible. Se te mete en la cabeza. Es imposible de ignorar. Taladrante. Los oigo pero no los veo. Creo que estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba después de casi dos semanas de estar arrodillado junto a este columpio. Y ellas se mantienen impasibles, como si de miembros de la guardia de su majestad se trataran. ¿De verdad que no los oyen? Fumigaría el parque entero si con eso lograra que se callaran de una maldita vez.

Están por todas partes. Han formado una alianza con los mosquitos para hacer de mis noches a la intemperie un auténtico infierno en vida. ¡¿Beckett dónde estás?! ¡Vuelve de una vez maldita sea! No, no… Vale, estoy bien. Keep your cool Castle. Estoy bien. He perdido el anillo, pero estoy bien. A no, sigue ahí, completamente fusionado con la piel de los dedos índice y pulgar de mi mano de derecha. He tenido que empezar a escribir con la izquierda. ¡Dios! ¡¿Es que no piensan callarse nunca?!

Maldigo a los grillos y el día en que aprendieron a cantar.


	6. Chapter 6

Jueves, 30 de mayo de 2013

Esta noche ha sido bíblica.

Estaba siendo un día tranquilo. Las Columpiers me han facilitado un cojín para la rodilla, por lo que ya no me siento como si alguien me estuviera clavando 34.562 agujas en ella. Además, deben de tener alguna descendiente de Da Vinci entre sus filas, ya que se han inventado un aparato, una especie de escuadra, que me ayuda a mantener el brazo derecho en alto sin esfuerzo alguno por mi parte.

Por la mañana, la cola de turistas que querían hacerse fotos con "la estatua humana" era sólo de unas veinte personas, y para la hora de comer no había aumentado mucho. Así pues, estaba siendo un día tranquilo. Y nada nos indicó que fuera a haber ningún cambio. Todo fue muy rápido.

Empezó con una nube al atardecer. Una nube, solitaria, inofensiva, con forma de unicornio. Un unicornio rosa, gracias a la luz proyectada por el sol mientras éste se escondía tras el horizonte. Pero, antes de que pudiera sacarle una foto con el iPhone para mandársela a Beckett, llegaron más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cielo se había convertido en un mar de unicornios rosas cabreados. Fue fácil adivinar lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Lo que no era fácil era sospechas siquiera la intensidad con la que lo hizo.

Sin que nadie cercano al columpio pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, un chubasco de proporciones inconmensurables empezó a caer sobre nuestras cabezas. Era como si Dios se hubiera dejado abierto el grifo de la ducha durante horas y ahora ésta se estuviera desbordando sobre nosotros. Claro está que el césped de los parques de Nueva York no está preparado para absorber tal cantidad de agua – mañana mismo haré llegar mi nota de queja al _big chief _– y los charcos no tardaron en aparecer a mi alrededor.

Las Columpiers corrían de un lado para otro. Dos de ellas se acercaron a mí para prepararme para una noche que prometía ser dura: me colocaron un chubasquero y un sombrero impermeable de color amarillo. "Como el capitán Pescanova", dijeron. ¿Quién es el capitán Pescanova? El resto se dedicó a cosas más importantes. Asegurar el altar en el que reposaba la máquina de expresos, aislar las puertas y ventanas de los bungalovs, repasar las reservas de comida, reunir un macho y una hembra de cada especie animal, etc.

Las horas iban pasando y la lluvia no cesaba. Para cuando el reloj del móvil me ha marcado las tres de la madrugada el agua me llegaba a la altura de la cadera. Las más felices han aprovechado este fenómeno para hacer canoing por el parque usando las mesas de picnic. Otras, en cambio, se han atado a los troncos de los árboles, poniéndose en lo peor. Yo, por mi parte, he hecho lo posible por no moverme. Quizás Beckett apareciera. Ya que no lo había hecho durante las dos semanas que llevaba arrodillado junto al columpio, quizás aprovechara el segundo diluvio universal para darme una sorpresa. Siempre le han gustado las entradas a lo grande.

Pero no ha aparecido.

Al amanecer, dios ha entrado en el baño y ha cerrado el grifo de la ducha. Poco a poco, los unicornios han vuelto a sus casas bajo el arco iris y las Columpiers han vuelto a sus posiciones habituales. Todas menos las que se habían atado a los troncos de los árboles, que todavía siguen ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

Martes, 4 de junio de 2013

Empieza a hacer calor.

Pero no un calor agradable, ni siquiera de un calor tolerable. No es un calor que invita a salir a la calle a dejar que los rayos del sol te bronceen la piel. No hablamos de esa clase de calor que arranca las sonrisas de los peatones y transeúntes como anuncio de la proximidad de un verano moderado. Ni siquiera se trata de un calor fácil de evadir bajo la sombra de un árbol o bebiendo un refresco frío. No, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Me refiero a un calor pegajoso y asfixiante. Un calor abrasador, insoportable, implacable, ardiente, irritante y febril. Un calor que te hace pensar en que el Sol se ha levantado con la intención de acabar con la vida en la Tierra. Un calor que enrarece el aire y derrite el asfalto. Un calor con el que se pueden freír huevos sobre las estatuas. Un calor que induce mareos en los más resistentes y desmayos en las personas bajas de tensión. Un calor que hace que los pájaros, enloquecidos por el sofoco, se arranquen sus propias plumas.

A nivel personal, es un calor que me está haciendo sudar hasta las ideas. Tanto es así que las Columpiers me mojan varias veces al día para mantenerme hidratado, como si de una ballena encallada en la playa me tratara. Noto como la piel empieza a colgarme bajo la barbilla. Me siento como Smeagol a medio proceso de convertirse en Golum. ¿Y el anillo? El anillo más que fusionarse con mis dedos se está fundiendo sobre mi piel. Pronto podré moldearlo a mi gusto. ¿Y Kate? Kate continúa sin aparecer. ¿Y Rick? Sin manzanas ni cerezas, Rick pierde la cabeza.

* * *

Creo que realmente estoy perdiendo la cabeza. El calor me está haciendo delirar. Hace un par de horas, por un momento he estado convencido de que el mismísimo James Bond se ha acercado hasta el columpio para verme, con esmoquin incluido. Luego, cuando ha empezado a picarme en la cara, me he dado cuenta que se trataba de uno de los pingüinos de Central Park, que se había escapado. Cosas que pasan.

La situación no ha mejorado al caer la tarde. Ahora mismo podría estar nadando en mi propio sudor. Gracias a dios, las Columpiers drenan de vez en cuando los charcos que se forman a mi alrededor. Pensando en su bienestar – drenar sudor no tiene que ser una actividad agradable –, he sugerido la posibilidad de quedarme en ropa interior, para pasar menos calor y, consecuentemente, sudar menos. Sinceramente, creo que ésta ha sido una de las teorías más cabales que se me han ocurrido en los últimos años. Sin embargo, la han rechazado. Tras mirarme con ojo clínico han dejado caer la frase "Eso n sería agradable para nadie". No sé qué habrán querido decir con eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Domingo, 9 de junio de 2013

Me da igual lo que digan. Me da igual lo que piensen. Yo sé lo que he visto, y esta vez no ha sido por el calor. Cierto es que ha sido una visión fugaz, que ha desaparecido tras un parpadeo, pero no por eso tiene que haber sido menos real. ¿Qué he visto? Gracias por preguntar.

Hoy el día estaba siendo de lo más agobiante. No en una, sino en dos ocasiones me he tenido que pelear con una mamá pájaro para convencerla de que no, no soy una estatua, y no, no podía hacer su nido sobre mi cabeza. Además, hoy había overbooking en el parque, por lo que las Columpiers no han tenido más remedio que levantar las medidas de seguridad para que los niños pudieran jugar en el columpio. Como consecuencia, ha pasado algo bastante surrealista.

Al principio eran sólo dos. Dos niños se balanceaban sobre la cadena del columpio. Pero como veían que no se caían, han ido a buscar a otro niño. Entonces ya eran tres los niños que se balanceaban sobre la cadena del columpio, y como aún veían que no se caían han ido a buscar a otro niño. El caso es que para la hora de la merienda eran 34 los niños que se balanceaban sobre la cadena del columpio. Pero esa no es la visión que me ocupa. Eso lo ha visto todo el mundo y hay fotografías para documentarlo. El primer niño al llegar al columpio ha sufrido una pequeña lesión en la espalda. Nada grave.

La visión REAL a la que yo me refiero ha tenido lugar al caer la noche.

Las Columpiers estaban ocupadas con los preparativos para la cena, mientras el parque se vaciaba de familias de clase media y empezaba a llenarse de indigentes en busca del banco que pareciera más cómodo para pasar la noche. Yo estaba, y esto quizás te sorprenda querido diario, arrodillado junto al columpio, lugar en el que llevo ya un total de 27 días. Para mi eterna vergüenza debo reconocer que, por un momento, he caído en la tentación de pensar que Kate no iba a venir, que me ha dejado aquí plantado para aceptar el trabajo que le ofrecieron en Washington DC. Pero los acontecimientos se han encargado se sacarme de mi bochornoso error.

Ha sido… mágico.

Encontrábame yo en mi habitual posición de caballero de brillante armadura rendido a los encantos de su amada, dispuesto a atar mi alma a la suya durante esta vida y la siguiente, cuando ocurrió. Un rayo de luz reveladora iluminó el lugar acompañada de un canto celestial. Tiempo y espacio quedaron obsoletos en el momento en que, como salidos de la leyenda de Pegaso, Beckett apareciose frente a mi montada en un unicornio rosa. El mismo animal que la semana pasada anunció la devastadora tormenta desde los cielos de Nueva York. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. Intenté correr hacia ella, pero los músculos no me respondieron. Intenté llamarla, pero no fui capaz de emitir sonido. Y entonces, de la misma forma mágica en la que había hecho acto de presencia frente a mis afortunados ojos, se fue, dejando tras de sí un halo de perfección cegadora.

* * *

Les ha costado admitirlo, porque casi se ahogan en sus propias carcajadas, pero al final han hablado: las Columpiers han confesado que "quizás" se les "ha deslizado" una pastilla de LSD en el refresco que me han dado a media tarde. "Para ver qué pasaba", han dicho.


	9. Chapter 9

Jueves, 13 de junio de 2013

Esta noche he tenido una epifanía. Y me ha venido de la nada, como toda buena revelación revolucionaria debería.

Ha ocurrido hacia las cuatro y media de la madrugada, poco menos de una hora antes del amanecer. La mayoría de las Columpiers se habían ido a la cama, con la excepción de unas pocas centinelas a las que la mala suerte les había regalado el turno de noche. Y hasta ellas daban alguna que otra cabezadita. Mamá pájaro y yo habíamos llegado a un pacto, según el cual podía montar el nido sobre mi cabeza, siempre que sus polluelos no hicieran sus necesidades sobre mi perfecto cuero cabelludo. Una lástima que ellos no fueran tan razonables. Nunca hagas con un ser vivo cuyos huesos están vacío por dentro, empezando por los de la cabeza.

Así que me encontraba yo en mi habitual posición de pedida matrimonial, con el anillo fundido sobre la piel de mis dedos índice y pulgar, y la compañía de mamá pájaro y sus polluelos sobre mi cabeza, cuando pasó. Fue como si la extraña – y alienígena – luz de Phenomenon me hubiera golpeado de lleno. Una batalla de preguntas apareció en mi cabeza de repente. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué llevo un mes arrodillado junto a un columpio a la espera que la mujer a la que amo vuelva para aceptar mi proposición de matrimonio? ¿Y por qué no ha vuelto Beckett? ¿Por qué hace tanto tiempo que no escribo? ¿Por qué he renunciado a mis timbas de póker? ¡¿Por qué?!

Entonces, la respuesta fue tan clara que me pareció absurdo no haber pensado en ello antes.

En una palabra: Matrix.

Matrix es real. Existe. La trilogía cinematográfica no fue más que una estrategia por parte de las máquinas para distraer nuestra atención. El plan era proponer una posibilidad tan absurda, tan descabellada, que la humanidad al completo sacudiera la cabeza de forma escéptica. Pero yo, tras un mes arrodillado junto al columpio – creo que la hierba está empezando a raizar por encima de mi rodilla –, he comprendido la verdad.

Las máquinas nos controlan. Controlan nuestros pensamientos, controlan nuestros actos, CONTROLAN NUESTRAS VIDAS. Ellas son el enemigo. Ellas me han obligado a hacer esto. Porque ahora lo veo claro. Toda esta situación es absurda. Y Beckett… Beckett me ha dejado aquí. Pero lo acepto, porque ha sido por una causa de fuerza mayor. Ella es la elegida. Escogió la pastilla roja y asumió su papel. ¡Esa es mi chica! ¿Oferta de trabajo en DC? ¡Chorradas! Beckett está luchando ahora mismo contra las máquinas por la liberación de la raza humana.

De eso estoy seguro.

Por eso esta será mi última entrada, querido diario. Has sido una buena compañía a lo largo de este mes. Pero ahora debo levantarme e ir en busca de Beckett para decirle que entiendo por lo que está pasando, que yo también he visto la verdad y que quiero ser su Trinity.

Pero antes quiero dedicar unas palabras a las Columpiers, que con tanta dedicación han cuidado de mí durante estos treinta días. Por si algún día leéis esto: Muchas gracias. Esta experiencia habría sido mucho más difícil de sobrellevar sin vuestra inestimable ayuda. A pesar de los trolleos y de que me drogarais en más de una ocasión, aprecio mucho lo que habéis hecho por mí.

Richard Castle.


End file.
